Destiny or Coincidence
by Digi Garden
Summary: Something I posted for now. I'll update later. Um, AU. And, no this is NOT a yaoi. (I don't write yaoi; I READ them! ^o^) R+R! Flames are accepted!


Digimon Frontier fan fic: "Destiny Or Coincidence?"  
  
Author's Note: This is going to be an AU, so if anything is starting to look a little (or A LOT) different, or if the characters are a bit OoC, it is because 1)I've only seen like five or six episodes, and 2) I am not good in keeping up with personalities..Oh, and I do NOT own Digimon Frontier, Kouji and Takuya included (darn! -__-;; ) Oh, OH, nothing big, but I uh, changed the ages of the kids to around 12 years, and Tomoki is still eight, and um, Junpei is almost 13. That should not be that big of a change. Oh, yeah, does anyone notice that in my fan fics so far (ALL my fan fics will be like this) has at least ONE male character that is turned into a female in my AU fics? Hope no one minds my repetitiveness! -__-''" R+R!  
  
Chp.1 "Koji ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AU) Koji Minamoto's POV  
  
  
  
Why? Why should I call my step mom "mom"? Why I should I respect her? She butted into my life, not the other way around! She should get used to my attitude.I won't be acting any different just because she's part of my family.  
  
Hah! Like we're a family anyway. I have a twin brother who I haven't seen for since..well, it's been a really long time, okay? The reason? My mom and dad's stupid divorce. Why they divorced is beyond me.  
  
The worst thing? I don't really think my brother knows I exist! If he does, he'll probably hate my dad, maybe even me.. And you know what else? I'm engaged! OH, GAG ME! Why, oh WHY did my grandmother just had to get me engaged with someone I don't even know when I was very, very young. Why? I don't know! Someday, I will meet that person. Until then, I don't even want to think about it.  
  
Right now I got to worry about getting some roses for my STEP-mom. It's not my idea, I'll tell you that much. It's my dad's idea of me getting on the good side of my STEP-mom. Uh, huh. Yeah, that'll work..  
  
I arrived at the flower shop as quickly as possible. I want this errand over with. I walked in, and looked around. My step-mom's fav color was..ugh! pink! My least favorite color of the rainbow. Worse than yellow or baby blue, even violet. I prefer navy blue, dark purple, and black, but who am I to say in my step-mom's choice of color?  
  
"Looking for flowers for your sweet heart?" The cashier girl asked me slyly. I ignored her.  
  
"Oh, so you don't have a girlfriend?" Another girl asked. A bunch of girls were staring at me like I was a rock star of something. Even the girls who have their boyfriends along with them (who no doubt were forced to come, unless they like flowers) were staring at me, and giggling.  
  
Oh, they are so loyal, aren't they? I sighed. "I don't need help," I dismissed the cashier girl coldly. Her bright face fell, and I kept searching for the roses my step-mom would like, relieved that the girl's infatuation finally wore off.  
  
Just as I found the roses, the cell phone my step-mom gave me started beeping. I glanced at it. "Messenger from the Digital World"? Who's that?  
  
"Koji Minamoto Do you believe in your Destiny?" a female's voice emerged from the cell phone. I nearly dropped the cell phone, alarmed.  
  
"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, suspicious.  
  
The voice continued on. "Will you determine and choose your future?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Start your journey now, or not at all?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"The game to decide your future has started."  
  
"Wha..Already? Wait a minute! What do I have to do?"  
  
"Take train arriving from Jiyugaoka. Soon, at 17:45 the train will leave for Shibuya."  
  
"But-" The woman hung up, I guess. Should I go? It could be a stalker. Maybe this is my step-mom's idea of a joke. I rolled my eyes. My dad probably wants me to play along. Oh, well..  
  
I rushed towards the girl cashier, since she was the closest person nearby, and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
The girl just folded her arms, and turned on me. Okay, I'm going to have to ask someone else.  
  
I asked another girl, who had a pink (*shudders again*) watch. She blushed, and answered that it's 17:40. Cursing, I ran out of the shop, not bothering to remember about the flowers, and ran to the train station. ~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile..  
  
~(AU) Takuya's POV~  
  
Hey, phone call! I picked up my mom's cell phone, since my mom was busy talking to some other woman on the phone about my little brother's birthday. He was lying down, playing with his toys, while I was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of the birthday cake. It was tempting, so while my mom's back was turned, I lifted my finger to get some of the frosting.  
  
"Takuya, don't try it." My finger froze. How do moms do that? They have to have some kind of sixth sense.  
  
Anyway, back to the beeping cell phone: "Messenger from the Digital World", read the words on the cell phone screen. Where's that? And who could be calling?  
  
(AN: Okay, the woman on the phone said the same things to Takuya, and Takuya, curious, left.)  
  
My mom called out, "Takuya, where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, mom," I shouted back, as I ran out of doorway. I hope. I ran on, not noticing my surroundings.  
  
As I crossed the street, I didn't see the truck driving towards me.  
  
HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK!!!! NOW I did! "Ahh!" I jumped out of the way, as the truck tried to swerve away from me. I fell onto the ground, gaining a few scratches, and small scrapes.  
  
The bus driver was not exactly polite. "Hey, why don't watch where you were going?!"  
  
All I anwsered was, "Excuse me, but what time is it?" The bus driver looked at me, like I was crazy or something. Probably. A truck nearly hit me, and now I'm asking the truck driver what time is it.  
  
Well, at least the guy answered me. "It's 17:42," he replied, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yikes! Gotta go!" By the time I got to the station, I realized that the train was coming, and I didn't have any money. I looked around, and, luckily, I saw a red ticket emerge from the ticket machine.(AN: if that's what you call it) I got unto the train as fast as I could. A mechanical voice said something about getting to the subway at 18:00. Oh, my gosh! It's almost time!  
  
I got off the train, and I was in a bustling crowd. Where's the elevator? Hey, there it is! Oh, shoot! It's closing! I sprinted towards it, and dived in. The door nearly caught my foot, as I slid in. I had fell on my stomach, and my knees, and one elbow, so they were throbbing with pain, as I sat in the corner of the small elevator. I noticed another person was with me.  
  
It was a cute, (and I mean CUTE) pale, black-haired boy, who looked like my age.  
  
He had a blue bandanna with tan markings on top of his head. His hair is long, ending a few inches below his shoulders, and was tied into a ponytail (he also has two tendrils [in other words, two hair strands] in front of his ears). He had a blue windbreaker jacket (with yellow stripes going down the sides) over a yellow-T shirt with a blue collar, and gray Capris pants, and white shoes with navy blue stripes, and navy blue socks. (The shoes were the first things I noticed, since I was sitting, and he was standing.)  
  
My mom would have labeled him as a brat or a gang member, if she had seen him. She is one of those people who label kids who wear dark clothing, earrings pierced anywhere but the ears, or even a bandana, as bad kids.  
  
Then, I noticed he had a cell phone, whose screen was glowing too. "Hey," I said. "You've got one of these, so you must have gotten the message, too."  
  
The boy just glanced at me, and ignored me.  
  
"What's with you?" I asked. He didn't say anything. Can anyone spell attitude problem?  
  
I had no more time to say something else, for the elevator landed to its destination, not so gently. "Ow, ow, ow!"  
  
The black haired boy left the elevator, as the doors opened. "Hey, where are you going?" Dang, he's gone. I felt a little disappointed, at not having a companion (even if it was an unfriendly one).  
  
That annoying feminine voice from my cell phone was asking, "Which train do you take?"  
  
"Is this some kind of riddle?" I snapped at her. I saw some trains leaving, so I caught up to the one that was the closest. (I had to run again).  
  
I grabbed the handrail that was attached to the train, and got on the platform on the back of the train. As the train continued on, I saw another train. I saw a person on the back of the train.  
  
Wha?  
  
Hey, it's cutie pie!  
  
I don't know what to say to him, really. He and I just stared at each other. Then, the side of a dark tunnel blocked my view. I assume "cutie pie" went through another tunnel.  
  
I decided to go in, since there's nothing better to do.  
  
Inside, I saw three kids. One was a blonde-haired girl wearing a light purple jacket over a blue and white striped belly top and light purple skirt, and some weird shaped hat with the same color. Sitting next to her, was a um, stout kid with blue overalls with yellow cuffs. A much younger kid (maybe about 8 or 9) with a wide yellow hat, and gray pants, and white shirt with greengrayish cuffs and collar over a light green T- shirt.  
  
"Do you guys have one of these?" I gestured with the cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, so don't think you're the only one." Blondie snapped.  
  
"Um, are you going together? And, uh, who are you?"  
  
"You ask strangers just like that?" The stout boy asked.  
  
"No, not really. At least, not all the time. Just curious." I replied.  
  
"How about you? Why did you come?"  
  
"..I came here, because this voice asked me about my future and mumbo jumbo, and I just..had a feeling."  
  
"I got on because it sounded very interesting. I had nothing else to do."  
  
"You think so?" The stout boy asked. Then, he added, "Me, too!" I think he was just agreeing with this girl, to impress her or something. He turned to me. "I'm Shibayama Junpei. And you?"  
  
Blondie said before I can answer, "I'm Orimoto Izumi."  
  
"I'm Kanbara Takuya. Nice to meet you." I think. I turned to the little kid. "And what about you?" The small kid had hung his head and didn't look up as he answered, "I'm.Tomoki."  
  
"What? You don't have a family name?"  
  
The small kid ignored me. He started to cry. His shoulders shook. "I didn't want to get on..I got pushed onto the train by two big kids!" He raised his head, and I saw tears streaming out of his eyes. "I DIDN'T WANT TO GET ON!"  
  
Suddenly, we crashed against the back of the train. The train was going.UP?! I am so freaked out. The train then ran straight, and we could stand up again. Then, I looked down and saw that the cell phones had changed shapes, and we each had different colored ones. Weird.  
  
That voice came out of the now changed cell phone. "This is your Digi- vice." (AN: Is that they call it? Or was it D-scanner or something?) "Welcome to the Digital World."  
  
"Where the heck are we?! Digital World? Where's THAT!" I shouted at the "Digi-vice".  
  
We got out of the train. (AN: Okay, just think of the episode. Train talks, "I'm Trailmon! In order for you to go home, you have to find the spirits!" yadda yadda.) I saw Tomoki going onto the suspended train track rails, on which Trailmon left (and went down as the rails went invert.) (AN: I'm running out of time, so I'll just skim through this, since you know what happens.) "Tomoki!" I walked behind him, trying to keep my balance. "Come back!"  
  
"No," Tomoki cried. "I want to go back! I want to go back home!"  
  
We both fell off. It wasn't too high.But it was painful.  
  
Then, some creature attacked us. It was shouting that we will never find the spirits, if we don't survive.  
  
I stumbled across some strange armor that was glowing. Could this be one of the spirits? I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I had a strange feeling to yell out:  
  
"Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"  
  
I felt heat surround me, and many numbers and lights. The numbers and lights disappeared, however, the heat was still prickling my back. I felt different..Stronger..more fierce..and the sudden urge to.. "Pyro Darts!" I aimed bits of flames at the creature called Cherubimon, and defeated him. I "execute" some kind of ring of light upon him.  
  
Okay, now he became nice because of it. I think that was the reason he apologized to us.  
  
Izumi and Junpei were making a commotion. I picked up Tomoki and leaped back up to where Junpei and Izumi were waving their arms. The heat escaped me, and I no longer felt strong or fierce.  
  
Two creatures, one was short and white; the other was taller and skinner, and was yellow, and had ears, ran up to us.  
  
The white one said, "Thank you for rescuing us!"  
  
What just happened?  
  
The white one said, as if replying to my unsaid question, "You evolved into a Digimon!"  
  
"What? I evolved into a Digimon? I have no clue what you are saying.." TO BE CONTIUED.  
  
I'm in a rush, and I wanted to post at least one chapter of a Digimon fan fic. I will update probably the Beyblade fic before this one. I know, I know, Koji was not supposed to remember about his twin brother, but remember this is an AU fic! I will update later! Gotta go! 


End file.
